


Dear Samuel Kirk

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vulcans have logical teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock intercepts the message from Jim's brother and takes it upon himself to reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Samuel Kirk

Dear Samuel Kirk,  
As sneakily written in a gift shop by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Samuel Kirk,

I would like to introduce myself. My name is Spock, and I am First Officer and Chief Science Officer of the USS Enterprise. It is a pleasure to meet you, even though we are not in person at the moment.

Jim is currently perusing the local observatory gift shop. I will inform him of your letter once he is finished. I left my PADD at your mother's residence, and I am using his to update my reports. I have taken a liberty in responding to your message, and for this I apologise.

I will attempt to answer some of your questions. I do have musical habits, as each of my people begin the study of some form of art at a young age. I do not; however, often play for an audience. My diet is strictly what is considered “vegan,” as I am unable to digest but a small amount of non-red meat, and would prefer to ingest none – red or otherwise – whatsoever.

Good day to you, Samuel.

Spock


End file.
